Natural rosins can be used, for instance, as tackifiers in pressure-sensitive adhesive applications, where they increase the stickiness of the adhesive. However, the high price and limited supply of natural rosins drives the need to decrease the dependency on natural rosins. Accordingly, finding a suitable substitution—even a partial substitution—would prove beneficial.